dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Ogre
The Ogre is an enemy in Dragon's Dogma. Smaller than a Cyclops, but bigger than a human, these creatures possess a level of intelligence and brute strength that make them very dangerous, especially in closed quarters. It resembles a giant gorilla-like creature. When you attack them enough, they become enraged and their rear end starts to glow red. They are smart enough to know when a Pawn or human is climbing their back and will promptly jump into the air and land on their back in order to crush them and do a large amount of damage. They get excited when they see females and will attack them more if they are in a group. They will begin to charge wildly (typically on all fours like a charging gorilla) and can turn corners with ease, making it somewhat difficult to dodge. Ogres will grab a Pawn, or the player and run off a short distance before "chewing" on them and causing a significant amount of damage. Pawns will advise everyone to climb onto the Ogre in order to bring the beast to the ground. Ogres only have one large bar of HP but are extremely powerful and quite agile. Ogres can sometimes be found sleeping or busy eating. This can come in handy for planning out an attack to deal maximum damage, or for attempting to sneak past it. General Info Attacks Locations *The Everfall (both before and more after you defeat the Dragon). *The Ancient Quarry (has 3 Ogres here that must be killed via a quest and don't respawn). *The Catacombs (Only has a small one, it respawns.) *During the night, 2 Ogres spawn south-east, north-west and north of The Abbey, 6 total. (Torches light the area where they spawn. Chimera spawns where the south-eastern ones spawn during the day. The northern ones spawn in a camp south of the Nameless Falls.) *2 Ogres spawn in Bluemoon Tower on the floor below the summit (After killing the Griffin during the quest Griffin's Bane). Rewards *Unspeakable Meat *Ogre Tooth (Rare) *Ogre Spur *Ogre Bone Tactics (Offensive) * Weak against Fire enchanted weapons and spells like High Comestion. * Weak against Lighting spells like Bolide and Levin. Opening with Bolide while the Ogre's back is turned is quite spectacular, after which you can aim Levin at its head, doing damage and stunning it. * Ice attacks can occasionally freeze a part of their body and slow them down. * Vulnerable to Torpor (slow) and Poisoned. Use Rusted weapon to inflict both debilitations simultaneously. The higher the enhancement of the Rusted weapon, the higher chance it will debilitate with each strike. * Vulnerable to Blind and Tarred in Oil. Use Aneled weapons to inflict both debilitations simultaneously. The higher the enhancement of the Aneled weapon, the higher chance it will debilitate with each strike. * Vulnerable to Sleep. Use High Sopor or Sleep arrows to put it to sleep. During the time it is down and standing back up it cannot attack, and the party should have approximately 10 seconds to attack or heal. * The head is its weak spot. Aim attacks there for extra damage. * Sneak attacks on a sleeping/eating Ogre will incur a sneak attack damage bonus. *A reasonable amount of damage can be inflicted by firing multiple oil arrows into the beast, then throwing an incendiary object like Dragon's Spit. Alternately, one may hit it with an Aneled dagger and follow up with a fire arrow from a Dragon's Ire bow. *Unlike a Cyclops, it is rather difficult to stun an Ogre with electricity. Furthermore, it is practically impossible to stun an enraged Ogre, and they are also less prone to getting staggered when enraged. * Warriors : A Fire-enchanted weapon such as Fiery Talon or Ardent Will can really wreck a downed Ogre. Using Savage Lash, Indomitable Lash or Arc of Deliverance on its head can inflict massive damage. At higher levels, Arc of Deliverance can defeat Ogres in a single (!) blow. * Striders, Assassins & Rangers : Climb up to the head and employ Thousand Kisses or Dire Gouge. Use the augments Adhesion (for grip), Opportunism (+30% attack) and Arm Strength (for stamina) with Gloves of Might (for even more grip and climbing speed) for best results. * Mages & Sorcerers : High Comestion and High Frigor work well. Tactics (Defensive) * The primary general defensive strategy in Dragon's Dogma is to first eliminate all lesser, distracting enemies before engaging the biggest threat. From the start, shoot down the flying creatures, sniper the magic users from afar, chase down the wolf packs, etc before tackling the huge behemoths. Pawns generally focus on the largest threat and get picked apart by the support enemies which distract or debilitate them. So even if the Arisen has to run all the way up and down the map to accomplish this objective, KILL THE SUPPORT ENEMIES FIRST, THEN TACKLE THE BIGGEST THREAT LAST. * If climbing the monster and it reaches up to grab you, Instant Reset can be used as an emergency dismount to avoid being grabbed and eaten. The Arisen may even re-grab a lower part of the body on the way down and climb right back up. * Avoid climbing on the back if possible, as the Ogre will counter this by jumping up and landing on its back, flattening you and causing a great deal of damage. This can be dodged by jumping off before it hits the ground (or using Instant Reset). Climb up the Ogre's front, sides and forearms to avoid this. * Fighting two or more Ogres at once can be surprisingly beneficial to the player, as the Ogres can occasionally hit each other, inflicting substantial damage. Their drop kick in particular can really do some damage to fellow Ogres. * When enraged, the Ogre will flush red and charge at the Arisen. This can used to the Arisen's advantage if there are sheer cliffs or water nearby, as the Ogre can be lured over the edge for an easy kill (this will relinquish any reward drops). Be careful not to get dragged along with it over the edge. * If a male main pawn is grabbed, the Arisen may open the Equipment menu and change the main pawn's outfit to female clothing. This will cause the Ogre to mistake the main pawn for a female and release him from its grasp. Trivia *Given their interest in human women, it is unsurprising that so many live near The Abbey. *Ogres and Goblins have a surprising number of features in common such as ape-like anatomy and stubby horns that possibly point to a common ancestry. Notes * Respawn every 3 days in the open world. Gallery 468px-Dragons-dogma-4824.jpg ogre1.jpg ogre2.jpg ogre3.jpg ogre4.jpg Ogre Final concept art psd jpgcopy.jpg| Concept Art Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:Bosses Category:Brutes